digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krzysiulka10/One-part story - Prologue
Hello, this is not just a story about a group of people who have their own digimon. This story is the story of all humanity who through machine X entered the world of digimon 2.0.0. Each of the stories has 3 parts, a prologue, present times (2060) and an epilogue. Prologue - Mr Thomas! - I'm listening, Mr. John? - We have news about the world of Digimon! - Digimon? It's just a computer program that was invented 10 years ago. - He is not invented! - Mr. John, please do not say nonsense! - But this new machine, she ... Suddenly, a short, fat man with a white cloak and goggles entered the room. - A new machine which we call "Machine X" has opened a portal to a certain world! - This is now? Tell me what you saw there? - It may seem stupid, but I saw there ... Digiworld. - I knew! - Mr John! Last time I tell you that you do not tell stupid, and Mr. Krzysztof, please do not tell jokes and do not urge John to tell stupid things. - Then let him see you! Follow me. Krzysztof, John and Thomas went to the studio where the X machine is located. - Impossible! After all, the digimon world does not exist. - Yet there is and what, Mr. Thomas ?! - I am extremely surprised ... - Yes Yes Yes! He exists! John, enjoying all this, came up with a lever that enlarges the size of the portal. - No!!!! - Krzysztof shouted. Portal has increased 99,000,000 fold and has absorbed the earth. Presen times - What happened? Thomas asked - We were devastated - Krzysztof replied ... - I'll open the door. - John said after what he did, a furious agumon jumped out the door and bit the poor man. - Ku * wa! - Krzysztof said - Fuck. Thomas grabbed the gun and shot Agumon, John was dead. - Maybe we'll stay here? - Krzysztof asked - A good idea! Ten days passed, Krzysztof and Thomas were stuck in the collapsed building, the supplies were slowly coming to an end. - Hey. - Thomas said - Listen? - I'm running out of supplies, we should just go and fill them up. - I will go - No! I am your boss and I should go there. - But I know more about digimon. - ... go well, but take food with you. Krzysztof was packing up and there were three doors. - Goodbye! Come back soon! Thomas shouted - Pa! - Krzysztof after he said he went away. Epilogue 20 days have passed since the departure of Krzysztof, and he still has not returned. - Well, no more supplies ... he probably died, I should not live anymore ... Thomas took the gun - Only one wheel left ... He put it to his head and sealed it, the sound of the gun scared all the digimons nearby. Events and news * message about digimones being invented in 2050 * Death of Thomas and John * Opening of the portal to the world of digimon Category:Blog posts